This invention relates, in general, to a decorative and functional arch for an interior window covering, and, in particular, to a half-circle arch that will allow ventilation when needed but maintain privacy when desired.
Many of today's buildings, whether residential or commercial, contain arched windows which allow too much sunlight into a room, thus causing fading of fabrics and carpeting and creating an uncomfortable room temperature. The present invention is designed specifically to close, as needed, to maintain a comfortable room temperature. On the other hand, the present invention may be used on interior walls where needed, i.e. over interior doorways, to allow an interior room to be ventilated by air coming through windows or doorways in an outer room.